Yellow Apron
by 1wildrose1
Summary: I suppose I can see the light of this situation – this yellow apron could symbolise the changes in my life, the smears and blemishes showing the obstacles I've surpassed to deserve my family. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Red Pocket


**The fourth in my Colour series of drabbles ;) Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ K+  
><em><strong>Pairing (s):<strong>_ Yuuri/Wolfram  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters.  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ I suppose I can see the light of this situation – this yellow apron could symbolise the changes in my life, the smears and blemishes showing the obstacles I've surpassed to deserve my family. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Red Pocket

_**Warnings:**_** Implied Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships) and slight **OOC-ness**.

_**Yellow Apron**_

Never in a million years did I believe that I would be in this situation. I mean, for a long time I'd been a normal school kid, on an average path to a normal life. Then I got flushed down a toilet and got taken down a new path which ultimately led to this moment.

I frown to myself as I turn away from my daughter briefly, wiping my hands on the bright sunflower-yellow apron that I've been forced into, leaving smears of flour, eggs and butter. Greta giggled behind me, stirring the cake mixture so enthusiastically that the spoon bashes the sides loudly. "Greta, be careful – you'll break the bowl and hurt yourself."

"Sorry, Daddy." Wolfram is supposed to do this – not that I am opposed to spending time with my daughter, but cooking isn't my thing – but he is busy talking to Gisela about something, leaving me with a hyperactive twelve year old and the bright yellow apron that Greta had wanted him to wear.

I measure out the sugar and turn back to find Greta on her tip toes on the stool she is standing on, teetering precariously. I shove the bowl I'm holding onto the counter and grab hold of her hips, keeping her still. "You're going to fall, Greta!"

She tilts her head back, peering up at me with big brown eyes and a huge grin. "Sorry, Daddy."

I sigh and let go of her slowly. "All four legs on the ground." Getting the sugar, I help her pour it in and watch her as she stirs it all together.

Yes, I, the great Maou, King of the Demons, am standing in the castle kitchen, having sent the cooks on their break early, at the mercy of my own daughter. A normal school kid...I can't even remember what it's like to be one.

"Daddy, can you get the raisins?" Greta asks me without looking up.

Really, where are her manners? "What's the magic word?"

She looks up with big eyes once again, a smudge of flour on her nose – she's just too cute for her own good. "Please!"

I roll my eyes and find the bag of raisins in the cupboard. "Having fun?" I look over to the kitchen doorway, seeing Wolfram standing there, seeming to shine with joy at the scene we make.

"Yeah, lots!" Greta jumps up and down on the stool, making me rush forward and steady her while Wolfram walks over. She leans into him when he reaches her and stage whispers to him. "But, Papa, Daddy worries to much."

"Yes, he does that." Wolfram smiles at me gently and takes the bag of raisins, handing it to Greta. "Why don't you add the fruit?"

While she does that, he leans against my side, resting a cheek on my shoulder as we watch our daughter and talk in hushed tones. "You love her a lot."

"Of course." I kiss his forehead and bask in this rare few hours of us being together as a family. I suppose I can see the light of this situation – this yellow apron could symbolise the changes in my life, the smears and blemishes showing the obstacles I've surpassed to deserve my family.

Fingers pluck my apron. "You don't look good in yellow."

"Gee, thanks." I feel his heartbeat against my chest as he turns even closer into me – he is rambling to give himself time to prepare to tell me something; it's something he's always done. "Is everything alright?"

He lifts his head to look at me, his emerald eyes soft with happiness. "I'm pregnant."

**I love this one – hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
